Chains - Ketten
by Essyleinchen
Summary: Mit jedem Tag festigen sich die Ketten, auferlegt von seinem eigenen Clan, um seinen Körper. Wird Itachi es schaffen die Prinzipien und Erwartungen, die auf ihm lasten, zu überwinden, oder wird er unter ihnen zusammenbrechen?...


**Chains – Ketten**

**Anmerkung:** Dieser OS ist bereits auf meinem (Essy-chan) Profil als Teil des 120er-Projektes veröffentlicht.

**Pairing:** Itachi/Kakashi; Kakashi/Iruka

**Zusammenfassung:** Mit jedem Tag festigen sich die Ketten, auferlegt von seinem eigenen Clan, um seinen Körper. Wird Itachi es schaffen die Prinzipien und Erwartungen, die auf ihm lasten, zu überwinden, oder wird er unter ihnen zusammenbrechen?...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Mühsam rappelte er sich wieder auf bevor der Kunai meines Gegners ihn treffen konnte. Wurde auch Zeit, nur knapp konnte er dem rasenden Angriff ausweichen.

Jetzt zeigte der Angreifer jedoch eine Schwäche. Blitzschnell drehte er mich in der Luft und ließ jetzt mein Kunai die Luft zerreißen.

Leider konnte sein Gegenüber das Kunai stoppen und versuchte ihn mit Tritten zu Fall zu bringen.

Ohne sich dadurch aus der ruhe bringen zu lassen, stieß Itachi sich von ihm ab und landete elegant etwas weiter hinten auf der Wiese.

Ohne ihnen beiden auch nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu gewähren rannte er wieder auf den anderen Ninja zu attackierte ihn mit dem Kunai.

Normalerweise wurde er jetzt sein Sharingan aktivieren und den anderen mit geübten Griffen zu Boden bringen, nur hatte ihr jetziger Teamleiter es ihnen verboten.

Sie sollten gefälligst auch lernen einfach nur mit den Waffen zu kämpfen.

Jetzt hatte er aber keine Zeit mehr weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn sein Trainingspartner versuchte wieder ihn heimtückisch zu schlagen.

Wie er das hasste, wie ihn das nervte!

Er konnte diesen eingebildeten Idioten nicht leiden, immer versuchte er seine Gegner hinterrücks und gnadenlos zu töten.

Bei einem Feind könnte er es ja noch verstehen, aber dieser Mitkerl machte das gleiche bei seinen Freunden und Kollegen.

Deshalb berührte es ihn nicht wirklich, dass dieser Typ eine Schwachstelle zeigte und er sein Kunai gefährlich schnell Richtung dessen Hals hinabsausen ließ.

Doch bevor die wohl tödliche Klinge sich tief in die Haut des Verlierers einbohren konnte, wurde die Waffe von einem weiteren paar Hände gestoppt.

Emotionslos sah Itachi zu dem Störenfried auf. Wieso ließ man ihn diesen Idioten nicht umbringen?

Aber er konnte es ja auch nicht ändern, so sah er nur stumm hoch und nachdem er einen letzten verachteten Blick zu dem auf dem Boden liegenden geworfen hatte, stand er auf und setzte sich zu den restlichen Anbu-Mitglieder.

Jetzt durften die ihre Kraft beweisen.

Dann konnte er jetzt auch endlich mal das tun, was er am liebsten tat...

Seine heimliche Liebe beobachten.

Es war schon etwas her, seit er sich eingestanden hatte, dass er ihn liebte.

Auch dass er sich nun scheinbar in einen Jungen verliebt hatte, machte ihm lange zu schaffen...

Was hieß hier scheinbar?

Er war in den silberhaarigen Anbu verliebt. Konnte er in ihren Trainingspausen doch an nichts anderes denken und auch auf Missionen musste er sich immer erst vergewissern, dass es dem Hatake gut ging ehe er sich um sich selbst kümmerte.

Ganz glauben konnte er es immer noch nicht, hatte er doch gedacht, dass sein Vater ihm aller Gefühle beraubt hatte.

Aber er wusste, dass sowieso nichts daraus werden würde. Wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde... das wollte er sich nicht einmal denken. Vermutlich würde er enterbt, verachtet und verstoßen werden. Wenn nicht sogar getötet.

Zum Glück wusste sein Vater aber nichts davon, und hoffentlich würde er es auch nie erfahren.

Aber anstelle sich jetzt Gedanken darüber zu machen, schaute er lieber zu wie seine Teammitglieder sich jetzt anstrengen mussten.

Jedoch konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen immer zu dem silberhaarigen Anbu neben ihm huschten.

Was sah Kakashi auch so gut aus?

Die schmalen Gesichtszüge, die geheimnisvolle Gesichtsmaske und dazu die seidig aussehenden Haarsträhnen.

Er musste damit aufhören. Es tat ihm nicht gut. Wie sollte er denn bloß alle diese Trainingsstunden überleben, wenn er jetzt schon jede freie Minute nur an den anderen Anbu dachte? Und was sollte das erst auf den Missionen werden, wenn er immer unkonzentrierter werden würde, da er sich nur um den Silberhaarigen sorgte?

Itachi seufzte unbemerkt. Er wusste doch, dass er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Selbst wenn Kakashi seine Gefühle kaum vorstellbarer Weise erwidern würde, hätte sein Vater und der gesamte Uchiha-Clan etwas gegen ihre Liebe.

Manchmal hasste er es wirklich in diesen Clan hineingeboren zu sein. Nie konnte man das tun, was man am liebsten tun würde. Nie hatte man die Chance das zu werden, das einem gefällt, das man aus tiefstem Herzen gerne macht und auch tun will.

Nein. Man muss die Ehre des Clans vertreten und Konoha zeigen wer der stärkste Clan ist und so weiter und so fort.

Es waren unsichtbare Ketten die einem schon von Geburt an auferlegt worden sind und die man wohl sein ganzes leben über behalten wird.

Ohne es zu wollen erblickten seine Augen in diesem Moment seinen silberhaarigen Anbukameraden. Er war wohl scheinbar gerade dran einen Übungskampf zu bestreiten. Wie es aussah gegen den gleichen Gegner, den er gerade besiegt hatte.

Itachi zweifelte nicht daran, dass Kakashi den anderen ebenso fertig machen würde wie er, aber man wusste ja nie welche niederträchtigen Tricks der andere wieder benutzen würde.

Aufmerksam verfolgte er den Kampf, bemerkte dabei wie Kakashi leicht unkonzentriert schien.

Wieso kämpfte er denn nicht anständig?

Itachi wusste, dass der Hatake mehr drauf hatte und deshalb verwunderte es ihn, dass Kakashi nicht so recht gegen den anderen ankam.

Noch bevor es dazu kam, erkannte Itachi schon Kakashis Fehler und binnen Sekundenbruchteilen war er aufgesprungen und hatte den tödlichen Kunai kurz vor Kakashis Hals zum halten gebracht.

Die Stille war fast greifbar. Keiner regte sich. Nur wer ganz genau in Itachis Augen sah würde wohl seine Wut erkennen können. Er brodelte innerlich.

Wieso durfte er diesen Idioten nicht töten, dieser hätte aber beinahe Kakashi abstechen können!

Gefährlich langsam packte er das Handgelenk des anderen und drehte es unwirklich weit.

Ein Klacken ertönte, kurz gefolgt von einem grellem Aufschrei.

Itachi wusste, dass er das nicht hätte tun dürfen. Aber es hatte diesen Idioten noch gut getroffen. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte er den Arm oder den ganzen Körper unbrauchbar gemacht. So musste er vermutlich nur bis zu einem Heiler rennen und es war wieder funktionsfähig.

Kakashi sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während Verletzte laut brüllend versuchte seine Schmerzen zu dämpfen. Sofort kam der Teamleiter auf sie zu und sah Itachi finster an, während andere den verwundeten Arm stabilisierten und versuchten zu heilen.

„Was denkst du dir dabei eigentlich Itachi?! Ich habe dir doch vorhin schon klargemacht, dass du ihm nichts antun sollst? Wir können doch nicht einfach unsere eigenen Leute außer Kraft setzen! Nur weil du ein Uchiha bist musst-"

Ab da hörte der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr zu. Das musste er sich nicht antun. Nicht wieder das Uchiha hier, Uchiha da. Das hörte er von seinem Vater oft genug.

Was ihm mehr zusetzte, war dass Kakashi ihn ebenso musterte. Er konnte nicht klar erkennen, ob es eher positiv oder negativ gemeint war.

Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er es auch nicht so recht wissen.

Er spürte nur, wie sich vereinzelte Stiche in sein Herz bohrten. Wieso konnte Kakashi denn nichts sagen? Zumindest ein Danke? Schließlich hatte er ihn gerade vor einer etwas größeren Verletzung bewahrt...

„-wirst sofort verschwinden und brauchst die ganze Woche über auch nicht mehr wieder zu kommen. Vielleicht kapierst du dann endlich, dass du dich nicht so benehmen kannst!"

Kommentarlos trottete er davon. Dabei fühlte er nur eine Leere aufgrund Kakashis Reaktion. Ob er nun eine Woche aussetzen musste oder nicht, war ihm relativ egal.

Würde er eben für sich trainieren. Er fand das dies sogar manchmal mehr brachte als das Gruppentraining. Ob Kakashi wohl auch so dachte?

Wütend kniff er die Augen zu. Schon wieder musste er an den silberhaarigen Anbu denken. Wieso konnte er es nicht lassen?

Seine Reaktion hat doch ganz klar gezeigt, was er von ihm hielt. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Augen leicht zu brennen anfingen.

War er doch von seinem Vater so erzogen wurde, dass nicht eine Träne auftauchte. Obwohl er sich manchmal wirklich wünschte weinen zu können, ohne irgendeine Ehre zu beachten.

Binnen weniger Minuten stand er vor seinem Elternhaus und trat ein. Nickte seinen Eltern zu und ignorierte die Frage seines Vaters, wieso er denn schon hier sei.

Vielleicht würde sein Vater es nicht erfahren. Er hoffte es, sonst würde er sich wieder eine stundenlange Predigt anhören müssen.

Lustlos warf er sich aufs Bett und starrte auf die hölzerne Decke. Er war viel zu unmotiviert jetzt noch großartig was zu tun.

Kurz nachdem er seine Augen leicht geschlossen hatte, ertönte von unten das Geschrei seines Vaters... Mist... Also hatte er es doch erfahren.

Unwillig machte er sich auf den Weg ins Untergeschoss...

Wütend und verzweifelt verließ Itachi das Haus und lief in Richtung Wald. Dort war er ungestört und musste sich nicht andauernd Uchiha-like verhalten.

Wieso nur war sein Vater so verdammt ignorant? Dieses Mal hat er das Fass fast zum überlaufen gebracht. Nicht viel und er hätte seinem Vater eine reingehauen.

Leider hatte sein Vater dies wohl gemerkt und ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Als Sohn des Oberhauptes musste er diese natürlich widerstandslos einstecken und gehorsam seine Strafe annehmen.

Sein Vater hatte aber auch einen Unsinn gefaselt, dass er hätte tun dürfen. Das wäre doch optimal gewesen, laut ihm. So wäre er einer seiner stärksten Konkurrenten ohne sein Zutun geschwächt geworden. Und Itachi hätte es leichter der stärkste Ninja des Dorfes zu werden.

Als ob er zulassen könnte, dass jemand Kakashi was antat?!

Resigniert ließ er sich an einem Baumstamm nieder. Spielte nebenbei mit seinem Kunai. Wie leicht es wäre es in sein Handgelenk zu rammen und seinem erbärmlichen Sein ein Ende zu machen.

Normalerweise war es ja nicht so seine Art in Selbstmitleid zu versinken... aber in letzter Zeit fiel ihm auf, dass er genau das tat...

Was hatte er denn sonst großes zu tun?

Seine Eltern redeten nur mit ihm, wenn sie ihm wiedermal Vorschriften machten, er spielte zwar gerne mit seinem kleinen Bruder, dies war aber keine dauerhafte Beschäftigung... und vom Training war er ja ausgeschlossen.

Lustlos begann er vereinzelte Shuriken mit einer Hand der Reihe nach in einen Baum zu schießen. Natürlich trafen alle perfekt.

Wie schon seit einiger Zeit, verursachte dieser Erfolg kein Gefühl der Befriedigung mehr, wünschte er sich doch ehe in eine Familie, in der man nicht perfekt sein musste... in der nicht alle Shuriken das Ziel erreichen, in der eins daneben geht und die Mutter einen deswegen tröstet und ermuntert es weiter zu versuchen...

Aber davon kann er ja nur träumen...

Verhielt er sich doch auch etwas undankbar. Ohne seinen Vater und den Uchiha-Clan könnte er doch niemals der mächtigste Ninja Konohas werden.

Wieso spürte er dann keine Dankbarkeit? Wieso war ihm dieser Status so verdammt egal?

Wieso konnte er nicht mit dem zufrieden sein, das er hatte?

Itachi ballerte die Faust und Öffnete sie gleich daraufhin wieder. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass die durch vereinzelte Regentropfen befeuchtet wurde. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es begonnen hatte zu regnen.

Widerstandslos ließ Itachi sich von dem Regen berieseln. Tat es doch gut, diese Nässe seinen Kopf entlang laufen zu spüren. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob alle unreinen und schlechten Gedanken aus seiner Seele gewaschen werden würden.

Leider dauerte es nicht lange, und er begann auch die aufkommende Kälte zu spüren. So machte er sich langsam auf den Heimweg.

Dort angekommen huschte er unbemerkt in den ersten Stock und sprang unter die Dusche. Er würde seinen Eltern eh noch früh genug treffen, musste er es doch nicht mutwillig heraufbeschwören.

Als er danach wieder ins Erdgeschoss kam, lief ihm auch gleich sein Vater über den Weg. Nur das plötzliche Schrillen der Türklingen hielt ihn wahrscheinlich davon ab, sich noch einmal die Vorwürfe von heute Mittag anhören zu müssen.

Schnell eilte er zur Tür und riss erstaunt de Augen auf, als er sie öffnete. Kakashi war hier!

Er konnte es nicht glauben, was machte der Silberhaarige denn ausgerechnet bei ihm?

Wohlwissent, dass sein Vater von dem anderen Raum aus alles mitbekam, versuchte er sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn die Anwesenheit Kakashis freute und registrierte nur am Rande, dass sein Herz schneller schlug.

„Hey.. eehm... ich... ich wollte mich nur nochmal bedanken... Wegen heute Mittag weißt du? Als du mich vor diesem Typen gerettet hast. Ich war zu überrascht um zu regieren, tut mir leid...

Ich wollte nicht, dass du deswegen vom Training ausgeschlossen wirst! Wenn du willst kann ich nochmal mit dem Teamleiter sprechen, ihm erklären, dass du nicht falsch gemacht hast."

Kakashi kratzte sich am Hinterkopg und grinste entschuldigend. Ich war nicht imstande mich auch nur etwas zu bewegen, war zu überrascht und froh über diese Entschuldigung Kakashis.

Doch scheinbar war das nicht alles, da sein Gegenüber auch gleich weiterfuhr:

„Naja, ich hatte lange überlegt ob ich wirklich herkommen soll und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich es nicht mehr aufschieben soll. Ich bin der Meinung, dass du es erfahren sollst. Nur bitte hass mich jetzt nicht."

Er kam langsam auf ihn zu und vorsichtig wanderte Kakashis Hand zu Itachis Nacken und bewegte seinen Kopf vor. Kurz vor seinen Lippen flüsterte er, „Ich liebe dich Itachi.", ehe sich seine Lippen langsam auf die des Schwarzhaarigen senkten.

Itachi konnte sich nicht rühren. Sein Gehirn, seine motorischen Fähigkeiten, alles war funktionsunfähig. Nichtsdestotrotz fing sein ganzer Körper an zu kribbeln und sein letzter verbliebener Funken Verstand schaltete sich aus.

Er wollte sich nur noch auf diese wundervollen Empfindungen konzentrieren. Doch bevor er den Kuss erwidern konnte, verschwanden die weichen Lippen und es blieb eine unangenehme Leere zurück, als ob nun etwas wichtiges verloren gegangen sei.

Kakashi trat erschreckt zurück. Sein Gesicht war bleich und er stammelte nur eine Entschuldigung, ehe er rüde von Itachis Vater angeschrien wurde:

„Was hast du getan? Das ist widerlich! Unnatürlich! Wehe du lässt dich hier noch einmal blicken? Ich verbiete meinem Sohn so einen Umgang! Mach, dass du hier wegkommst! Wehe ich sehe dich noch einmal in der Gegenwart von Itachi, dann lernst du mich kennen Bursche!"

Als Fugaku Anstalten machte ihn festzuhalten, warf Kakashi einen letzten verzweifelten Blick auf den jüngeren Uchiha, und als dieser nicht reagierte, schloss er seine Augen, drehte sich um und lief in den Wald hinein. Seine Tränen, die ihm dabei über die Wangen liefen blieben ungesehen...

Itachi konnte gar nicht realisieren, was sich in den letzten Sekunden abgespielt hatte. Er war leicht überfordert mit der ganzen Situation. Vor wenigen Momenten war er noch überglücklich, und nun soll es vorbei sein, ehe es überhaupt begonnen hatte?

Die weitere Standpauke seines Vaters, dass er sich von Kakashi fernzuhalten habe, sonst verbiete er ihm noch länger zu den Anbu zu gehören, bekam er nur am Rande mit.

Erst als er in seinem Zimmer angelangte überfiel die bittere Realität und seine emotionslose Maske fiel zu Boden...

Er krallte seine Hände vors Gesicht, fiel auf die Knie und lehnte sich nach vorne. Lautlos entwischen ihm Schmerzensschreie und Weinkrämpfe. Alles geschah ohne einen einzigen Ton, wurde er doch zu sehr uchihamäßig getrimmt. Dennoch verzog sich sein Gesicht schmerzhaft und auch die Tränen, die unablässig seine Wangen herunterliefen waren real.

Und auch die Schmerzen die sein Innerstes überschütteten waren nicht eingebildet. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob sein Herz qualvoll zusammengepresst wurde und er bekam keine Luft mehr.

Desweiteren fühlte es sich so an, als ob lauter kleine Scherben in sein Herz gerammt würden.

Er konnte nicht genau sagen, wie lange er dort saß und seine Tränen nicht aufhören wollten zu laufen, aber als er sich schlussendlich erhob und in sein Bett legte, fühlte er rein gar nichts mehr.

Kein Bedauern, kein Ärger, kein Schmerz, nur Leere.

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne dass es Itachi bewusst wahrnahm. Nur, dass Kakashi ihn jetzt ganz offensichtlich mied und versuchte ihm so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen, schmerzte ihn sehr.

Er traute sich aber auch nicht selbst auf Kakashi zuzugehen, dieser würde ihm eh nur ausweichen. Das hatte er ihm ja schon die ersten Tage gezeigt. Er hatte versucht mit dem Hatake zu reden, wurde aber lediglich abgewiesen...

Seitdem hatte er es nicht mehr versucht... Auch die Ohrfeige nach dieser Aktion, da sein Vater sie leider mitbekommen hatte, blieb ihm nur zu gut im Gedächtnis.

So ignorierte er sein schreiendes Herz, unterdrückte die Tränen und zog sich immer weiter zurück.

Er konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass jedes Mal, wenn er Kakashis traurigere Blicke hinter seinem Rücken bemerkte, ihn einen schmerzlichen Stich der Sehnsucht und der Verzweiflung überkam.

Es tat ihm weh, dass der andere wegen ihm litt und er rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte. Er litt doch auch darunter! Wieso konnte er nicht einfach mit Silberhaarigen zusammen kommen? Er liebte ihn doch auch... und er wusste dass Kakashi ebenfalls so fühlte... im Moment zumindest.

Dies hielt ihn auch stärker davon ab, sich gegen seinen Vater aufzulehnen...

Er wusste, dass er Kakashi voll und ganz liebte und diese Gefühle immer nur ihm gegenüber bringen würde.

Aber wie war es mit dem Hatake? Wie tief waren seine Gefühle? Vermutlich würde er nach ein zwei Wochen seine Gefühle für ihn vergessen haben... Wenn er jetzt nicht einmal mehr mit ihm sprach...

Vorsichtig ließ er sich an dem Baumstamm heruntergleiten. Er saß oft hier in letzter Zeit. Meist, wenn seine pessimistischen Gedanken wieder einmal überhand nahmen, zog er sich hierher zurück und versuchte an gar nichts zu denken.

Was aber gar nicht so leicht war... Hatte er doch nichts anderes zu tun...

Ein Knacksen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es kam irgendwo von hinten aus dem Gebüsch.

Sofort war er auf den Beinen und machte sich kampfbereit, seine Sinne waren bis aufs äußerste Geschärft. Auch wenn er psychisch gerade sehr labil war, wurde ihm das Ninjadarsein jedoch so eingetrichtert, dass er sich jetzt noch ganz darauf konzentrieren konnte.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich heran und spähte durch einige niedrigeren Äste. Sofort wich er wieder zurück und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz wieder schneller schlug.

Auch wenn Kakashis Ablehnung ihm schon fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitete konnte er nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz immer noch schneller schlug, dass er sich innerlich doch noch immer Hoffnungen machte...

Schnell versteckte er sich in einem Baum und wartete ab.

Kakashi schien auf jemanden zu warten. Es war die erste Gelegenheit seit langem ihn wieder einmal zu beobachten.

Ausgiebig studierte er das makellose Gesicht, auch wenn man wie immer nicht viel davon erkennen konnte. Doch die Maske passte zu ihm. Sie war ein Teil des Silberhaarigen, wenn dieser sie nicht mehr tragen würde... Dann wäre es nicht mehr sein Kakashi.

Anschließend richtete er seine Augen auf das unverdeckte Auge. Er merkte, dass es nicht mehr ganz so sehr strahlte wie noch vor de- … noch vor mehreren Wochen. Sie waren aber nicht mehr ganz so verletzt oder leer wie in den letzten Wochen.

Es schien im als befände sich immer noch ein trauriger Glanz in ihm, aber nicht mehr die pure Verzweiflung.

Ein weiteres Knacksen ließ ihn aufhorchen. Wer kam da?

Auch Kakashi hatte sich umgesehen. Der Uchiha konnte erkennen, dass seine Augenbraue sich leicht krümmten.

„Iruka bist du das?"

Itachi konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein schmerzlicher Stich seine Brust durchkreuzte.

Er hatte nichts gegen Iruka. Eigentlich.

Eigentlich sollte er auch nicht schwul sein.

Eigentlich sollte er auch nicht in Kakashi verliebt sein.

Eigentlich sollte er auch nicht eifersüchtig auf Iruka sein, dass er unbeschwert mit Kakashi reden konnte.

Eigentlich sollte er auch nichts gegen ihn haben.

Aber eben nur eigentlich.

Deswegen konnte er nicht anders als den Braunhaarigen misstrauisch und leicht abgeneigt zu betrachten.

Was wollten Iruka und Kakashi alleine im Wald?

„K-Kakashi, ehm... Ich bin...ich bin froh, dass zu gekommen bist. Ich-"

Iruka lächelte verlegen, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und sprach dann weiter:

„Ich wollte dir nur etwas sagen... ich weiß, dass du in Itachi verliebt warst. Vielleicht auch noch bist. Aber ich seh dir auch an, wie es dich quält.", er ging leicht auf den Silberhaarigen zu und strich ihm über die Wangen. Dieser blieb nur wie erstarrt stehen.

„Kakashi, ich liebe dich. Ich will dich aus deinem schwarzen Loch ziehen. Ich will dich wieder unbeschwert lächeln sehen. Ich bitte dich Kakashi, versuch es wenigstens. Wenn es nicht klappt, wenn du mich nicht so lieben kannst wie du es bei Itachi vermocht hast, verurteile ich dich nicht dafür. Aber vielleicht bringst du mir irgendwann auch diese Gefühle entgegen und du wirst auch ohne den Uchiha glücklich..."

Kakashi war immer noch bewegungsunfähig. Er rührte sich nicht bis Iruka seine Hände langsam in dessen Nacken legte und seine Lippen behutsam auf die des Silberhaarigen senkte.

Anfangs tat der Hatake gar nichts, doch nach einiger Zeit erwiderte er langsam den vorsichtigen Kuss.

Itachi konnte nicht mehr atmen. Er spürte wie Tränen seine Augen benetzten.

Er hatte geahnt, dass es irgendwann soweit kommen würde, hatte gewusst dass Kakashis Gefühle nicht so stark wären wie seine eigenen. Er hatte es gewusst, doch es zu sehen war eine vollkommen andere Sache.

Sein Herz schrie, sein Herz brannte. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht von der Szene vor ihm abwenden. Er spürte wie mit jeder Sekunde sein Herz mehr brach. Noch kaputter ging.

Er wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen.

Es fiel ihm davor eh schon schwer normal zu bleiben. Nicht seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, den Ketten seiner Geburt zu entfliehen. Einfach er selbst zu sein und Kakashi seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Doch jetzt wusste er, dass es zu spät war. Er hatte seine Chance verspielt. Nie wieder würde er die Gelegenheit bekommen die Ketten loszureißen und sein Leben zu leben.

Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft dazu hatte, niemals mehr haben würde.

„Kakashi? Kommst du mal bitte? Hier ist ein Brief für dich?"

„Klar, bin schon unterwegs"

Eiligst lief der Silberhaarige die Treppen hinunter. Er hätte niemals erwartet, dass er Iruka wirklich eines Tages so sehr lieben könnte.

Seit ungefähr einem Monat lebten sie nun zusammen und er hatte es bisher noch nicht bereut.

Natürlich hatte Itachi für immer einen Platz in seinem Herzen.

Er würde wohl nie die gleichen Gefühle für Iruka empfinden wie für Itachi, und Iruka wusste das auch.

Er war froh, dass der Braunhaarige so verständnisvoll war, und er konnte sogar schon über den Uchiha nachdenken, ohne dass es ihm körperlich wehtat.

Das hing aber vermutlich auch damit zusammen, dass Itachi fast nicht mehr präsent war.

Im Training führte er stillschweigend seine Übungen aus, sprach dabei kein Wort.

Leicht machte es dem Hatake Sorgen, doch er wollte sich nicht zu sehr den Gedanken hingeben, wollte nicht nochmal in ein schwarzes Loch fallen, aus dem Iruka ihn glücklicherweise hinaushelfen konnte.

Itachi war stark, er war bestimmt nur eine Phase, vielleicht hatte er Streit mit seinem Vater oder so.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Meinte er nicht grade noch, er wollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen?

Er trat neben Iruka, küsste ihn kurz auf die Wange und nahm den Brief in die Hand.

Wer schrieb ihm denn?

Er riss den Brief auf und wollte ihn gerade auffalten, als Iruka seinen Kaffee ausspuckte und entsetzt auf einen Artikel in der Zeitung starrte.

Schnell eilte er zu ihm und las was den Umino so schockiert hatte.

Gleich darauf fühlte er wie sich jedes Glücksgefühl aus seinem Körper verabschiedete, wie er spürbar blass wurde.

Er zitterte, konnte nicht verhindern dass ein leises Wimmern seinen Mund verließ. Das konnte nicht war sein! Das... das durfte nicht war sein!

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und musste sich abstützen.

Mit schrecklicher Vorahnung entfaltete er nun endgültig den Brief.

Tut mir leid Kakashi.

Ich wäre gerne stärker gewesen, hätte gerne meine Ketten durchbrochen, aber ich konnte nicht.

Ich war nicht stark genug...

Ich will jedoch, dass du weißt, dass ich dich immer geliebt habe, und für immer lieben werde.

Vergiss mich nicht.

Itachi

Kakashi ließ den Brief lautlos zu Boden fallen. Er war froh, dass Iruka ihn auffing.


End file.
